1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device, a delivery device, an information display method, and non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a technique of displaying various pieces of information through an arbitrary information display device, for example, a smart device such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC) or a desktop PC, has been known. As an example of such a technique, a technique of inspiring an interest in content by causing predetermined content to be displayed on a screen of an information display device and changing a display form of content according to the user's operation has been known. For example, a technique of increasing an area for displaying content when a web page and content separate from the web page are displayed on a screen, and the user performs a web page scrolling operation has been known.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-049095
However, in the techniques of the related art described above, there are cases in which it is difficult to say that the appeal of information related to content is necessarily high. For example, in the techniques of the related art, when the web page scrolling operation is performed, an area for displaying content is only increased, and there are cases in which information related to content is not transferred to the user viewing the web page.